exhalodiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakon Firesword
This is the story of Drakon Firesword. Human Life During the Age of Harmony there lived a knight. Sir Drakon Firesword he was called, he was said to be the best knight and greatest fighter the land had ever known. When he was in his early thirties the Great Purge broke out, being a skilled human fighter he naturally joined the war and fought for the humans. There are many different versions of how many he killed, some say hundreds, some say thousands, some say he killed even more than that. But they all agree that he was very powerful and not to be taken lightly. The Kings of the other races often sent assassins which made Drakon unable to trust most people, a trait that stays with him to this day. During the Great Purge the demons had to deal with the new dead that came to them. Something they were not fond of, Drakon alone sent many to them. The Court of Demons ruled that he shall be brought before them so that their work may be lessened. They sent one demon to kill him, though the demon was an honorable one and told Drakon of his business. Drakon accepted the demon's challenge, even though he had little choice in the matter, and they fought. Drakon won, which both impressed and aggrivated the Court. The Court then decided to send more demons to finish this, they sent five. When those five did not return the Court had to resort to possession. A powerful mage was tasked with possessing Drakon and punishing him for killing the demons and so it was done. Many have often wondered of his name, Firesword. Currently not much is known, but some say that his family knew how to forge weapons from flames. Others say that he could light any sword on fire and it would never die down. Some say it's all just a myth, no facts have been found to bring the truth out. Any evidence to any of these theories has likely long been forgotten or destroyed. (Note about the picture, that is the closest one I could find but it still doesn't accurately portray him. His sword would be more like a claymore and his armor and sword burn with a blue flame.) Demon Life Once Drakon was possessed by the demon his punishment began. The demon made him burn human villages and kill any villagers that made it out alive. The demon stood against everything Drakon stood for and it made the human in him watch everything it did. Drakon was horrified that his skill was being turned against the very people he was sworn to protect. After years of torment a group of Monks decided they needed to cleanse Drakon's soul so he may rest and they may be at peace. The Monks made a sword, it was a good sword on its own but it couldn't hope to defeat Drakon. The Monk's god blessed the blade and gave it holy powers, only then was it strong enough to cleanse the souls of demons. There were others that wished to be rid of Drakon. A group of cult members sought to purge Drakon from all worlds as punishment for the vile acts he committed. They forged a sword and made it powerful through their own god, their god was one of destruction. The actions of the Monks and Cult Members lead to the creation of The Sword Of Cleansing and The Sword Of Purging. Drakon was attacking a village when he saw a group of Monks and a group of Cult Members approach him. Drakon decided to humor them and ask why they had come to him. They responded by saying they came to purge and cleanse him. Since his body was taken over Drakon had no control over anything, finally he broke free. With his newfound freedom he went into the nether and sealed himself there so that he would never again plague his people. While he was neither cleansed or purged he was gone and that was good enough for the Monks and the Cult. Things were peaceful in terms of demons, though the Great Purge was still going on. Drakon was sealed away for the rest of the Great Purge and fifty more years after that. A group of overworlders came upon some skulls, these skulls proved to be some of Drakon's minions. Doing what any good minion would do they convinced the overworlders to help them summon Drakon. After many days the portal was completed and the seal was broken. Drakon was free to roam the overworld, but he had much work to do before then. The blades were still out in the world and he needed to have an army free from Vyk's rule. First, he assembled his army. Many demons willingly bent to his power, they would eagerly battle for Drakon unless Vyk said otherwise. It wasn't what he hoped for, but it would be enough. The swords would prove to be much less of a challenge than he had thought. One of the overworlders came to him and offered him many gifts, some were impressive enough for him to give the overworlder a task. Three demons had strayed from the rule of both Drakon and Vyk and were to be killed. They were greater demons so it would be a challenge, when the overworlder came back with a report of success Drakon asked it to get the swords. Of course he didn't expect success but that is what he met. Finally there was the problem of Vyk. There has always been tension between Vyk and Drakon, Drakon thinks Vyk to be a fool for not taking the overworld as his own. Vyk thinks Drakon is reckless because he does not understand the risk. Drakon confronted him about taking the overworld, surprisingly Vyk told him to do it. "Take your army and conquer them. It will come at a greater cost than you think, but there is no other way to teach you and those under your command this valuable lesson." Drakon now had an army free from Vyk's rule and no swords to come in his way, with that he started the preparations.